


30 Day OTP Challenge - Casifer

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fanfictions written around Casifer for the 30 Day OTP Challenge. These'll be just a bunch of probably unrelated fanfictions and I doubt I'll follow the one fic a day rule for this challenge. Enjoy! [ Post-poned ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1 - Holding Hands

Day 1 - Holding Hands

xxxxxx

It felt dark. The ex-angel had never felt such a feeling. Castiel felt lonely without his connection to God and his brothers in Heaven. It was as if being in a room with nearly unbearable light, only to be plunged into darkness. It hurt at the same time, when his grace had receded from him and his wings disintegrated on his back. It was physically painful when he had lost it and when the pain ended, he felt... empty. He had no way to talk to his brothers and it terrified him. 

The ex-angel's eyes moved to the sky above him, blue orbs searching the various constellations above him for any sign that God may be watching. Nothing. Was he snuffed out from God's watch? Did his father not care for him anymore? The thought crushed his heart and he found himself choked up on those emotions in his head.

A shuffling of feathers and Castiel's head snapped over to his left, finding a familiar face looking back at him.  
"Well, well, Castiel. It seems you've become human, hm?" Lucifer questioned, his voice smooth and holding a gentle mocking tone around the edges.  
"What are you doing here?" Castiel growled, narrowing his eyes at the archangel.  
"Coming to visit my favourite little brother," the devil chuckled, "How have you been?" The look that Cas gave him made him burst into laughter.

"Peachy," the new human chirps in a tone soaked in poison and false happiness.  
"Wish I could help with your predicament, Casanova, but that's out of my jurisdiction," Lucifer said earnestly.  
"What do you want?" Cas snapped, glaring at his brother.  
"I'm just here to see how you're doing, little brother. Am I not allowed to be worried about you?" the older questioned, his lips twitching into a small grin. 

Castiel only grunted in response, sitting forward a bit more so that his hands would be free.  
"How's the whole... human thing going?" Lucifer asked sincerely, his voice falling into that smooth tone that Cas'd gotten so used to.  
"It's... different," Cas responded and earned a snort from his elder brother, "I wish I was still an angel. It's very frustrating."

"What do Dean and Sam think about your status?" the elder asked, grey eyes meeting Cas's. The human fell silent and seemed to get choked up.  
"I believe that I am no longer any use to them. They probably don't want me around anymore," he admitted, his eyes meeting Lucifer's momentarily before darting away.  
"I don't believe you want me around anymore either. You're whole despising of humans, anyways."

The statement struck him slightly off guard and the devil scooted closer, his hand intertwining with the younger sibling's. This received a look of confusion and fear from Castiel, his blue eyes meeting Lucifer's grey once more. He didn't expect such a display of affection from him, considering their past and how they hadn't gotten along before. His muscles, which had tensed considerably, began to relax and his expression softened.

"Even if the Winchesters leave you, you are my little brother. I wouldn't dare leave my favourite sibling. You and I are not that different, little brother. I will stay by your side," he said, his tone sincere and warm. Castiel took a moment to take this into consideration before nodding.  
"Promise?" he inquired, his tone slightly strained, as if wanting him to make this a promise to never forget him.  
"I promise," Lucifer agreed, smirking softly at the way the ex-angel's face lit up, "Now can we get off this topic? You're seriously killing my good mood." And the look he received made him laugh out loud.


	2. Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

Day 2 - Cuddling Somewhere

xxxxx

Why Castiel had found nesting to be a good idea astounded him. Most angels didn't nest unless they were child bearing and he was certainly not child bearing. Of course, he could nest, but he didn't have to take Lucifer's fucking clothes. He'd come in and pretty much stolen them, left him in his boxers, and disappeared to go make his little nest. Strange kid.

The angel had gathered bits of clothing from his elder brother along with blankets and pillows, pushing them into the right shape before pressing his nose into the scented fabric. It smelled nice, like his brother. It was warm and calming and soon he was letting out soft cooing noises before he heard a flutter of wings and Lucifer stood in front of him.  
"What are you doing?" the devil questioned, frowning deeply at his sibling.  
"Nesting," Castiel answered simply.  
"In my clothes?" The only answer he was given was a soft coo and a nod.

He couldn't deny that it was really fucking cute to see his little brother all curled up in a pile of his clothes. And maybe a little arousing to know that Cas liked his scent? Yeah, a little bit arousing, he concluded. Better discern those thoughts later.

"You should come into my nest because you smell like you and you smell good," he explained, looking up at the elder. That look of complete hope made him sick because of how fucking _adorable_ Castiel could seem. Hard to believe how this little shit could be a hell raiser when he was pissed off, yet still be this nice when he wasn't.

Lucifer stared at him a bit longer before huffing incredulously and crawling into his nest.  
"Shoes," Cas chided, moving and pulling them off, tossing them against the floor. Lucifer rolled his eyes and submitted to being squashed against Cas's chest. The slightly smaller angel made this weird noise of satisfaction, pressing his nose into his ash blonde hair. Oh great, now cuddling.

The devil didn't really mind it, so his arms looped around Castiel's waist as they shifted into a more comfortable position. Cas was pressed against his chest, nose nuzzled into his neck.  
"You're acting funny. Really funny," Lucifer stated, his fingers playing with the folds on the back of his trench coat. 

"It's nesting season," Cas responded, whatever that meant. He remembered angels nesting when they were threatened or needed to feel protection, but he doubted that that was Cas's reasoning. Whatever the reason, it felt nice.  
"I missed you," he stated, baby blue eyes meeting Lucifer's in such an innocent way that he nearly choked. So, that was why he was nesting. The poor thing was lonely. It was normal for an angel to seek out companionship from his siblings. He was just acting on instinct now.  
"I missed you, too, Cas," he responded, kissing the smaller's temple.

Castiel tensed ever so slightly, but quickly relaxed as the elder began pressing kisses along his temple. His lips continued to trail along the side of his face before pressing a quick, close mouthed kiss upon his mouth.  
"Thank you for being here," Cas mumbled once he'd pulled back, leaning forward and leaving a chaste kiss to his lips.  
"No problem, Cas," Lucifer chuckled, pulling him a tiny bit closer before relaxing into his scent. Maybe nesting wasn't so bad.


	3. Day 3 - Gaming/Watching a Movie

Day 3 - Gaming/Watching a Movie

xxxxx

"You're going to love this movie," Lucifer insisted as he plopped down on the sofa. His younger brother merely stared at him, that same look of 'what is this and how do I comprehend it' on his face. The blonde rolled his eyes and patted the couch cushion beside him. Cas took a seat beside him, sitting up fairly straight before a hand on his chest pushed him into the back of the couch.

Lucifer was insistent on making Cas relax a little bit and enjoy human things. The angel was all business and obviously more interested in working with Dean and Sam than anything. The devil was obviously frustrated with this and disliked how serious he was. He needed to be more humanized, he'd say.

Castiel wasn't paying much attention to the movie, mainly on how Lucifer's arm had looped around his waist and pulled him closer to him. That felt odd, being so close to him. He'd been close to him when they were nesting together, but that was honestly it. 

The gentle kisses they'd shared were the last thing on his mind until Lucifer tugged him closer until their thighs were touching. The touch made Castiel tense and he leaned away ever so slightly.  
"Hey, what's the problem?" the elder questioned and Cas winced, only to lean back against him after a moment.  
"Nothing," he mumbled. This was going to be a long night.

Lucifer had actually fallen asleep during the movie, his arm loosely, but firmly, wrapped around Cas's waist. The younger was beginning to nod off himself, but as he shifted closer, the devil's eyes fluttered open.  
"Where're ya going, Cas?" he questioned, raising a brow. His voice was husky and rough with sleep, his tongue over pronouncing the words as he spoke.

"I was going no where. You just happened to wake when I moved," Cas responded and Lucifer rolled his eyes. A pair of warm lips found their way to Castiel's and the two sighed gently, pulling each other closer. It was one of those moments when Lucifer wasn't being a mondo dick and Cas was actually okay with contact. It was nice. A few more fleeting kisses and the two closed their eyes, Cas's head on Lucifer's chest who's arms were around his waist, and they began to nod off for the first time in what seemed like forever.


End file.
